Bonds of Family
by Crimson Flare101
Summary: Kazuya, Kashi, and Hikari are all orphans with their own set of unique circumstances. Put them together and the trouble they cause is unimaginable. The bonds they form unbreakable. And the power they achieve unmatchable. They will either bring Konoha together or tear it apart.
1. Full Summary

Bonds of Family

I got the idea by reading the fic Perfection, which lead me to a challenge by dracohalo117. I was going to take it, but I couldn't make it work so I twisted it around unrecognizably and created the story _Bonds of Family._

* * *

Hikari lives for Root, despite doubts, Danzo is like a father to her and Sai, her brother. They are a well-known tag team among the Ne force, and Hikari is an upcoming seal master with a special kekkei genkai that she has no idea what to do with and a strong sense of loyalty and friendship.

Kashi is an orphan who lives on the streets and in the sewers, teaching himself to be a ninja, all the while unaware of his powerful heritage and the family he has living right under his nose until a chance meeting gets him the recognition he never wanted.

Kazuya is Orochimaru's prized _escaped _experiment with influential ties not even she knows about and a stronger will to live than anyone expected and the ironic inability to die.

By chance these three will come together and shake the shinobi world, uprooting secrets and dark shadows. With a war coming, they'll need to trust each other and their allies, but is that possible with their shady histories? Maybe all they need is someone to care about and someone to care for them. These three will either bring Konoha together or tear it apart from the inside out. The rookies will learn that you don't need to be related to be a family and that will make them stronger than anyone else. For better or for worse.


	2. Obsession

Bonds of Family

**Prologue- Obsession**

Orochimaru was obsessed with immortality. Not just the prospect of living forever, but the challenge of achieving it. Labeled a prodigy at a young age, he had had the resources and abilities to do virtually anything. He had rose quickly in the ranks, followed by his two teammates, and proceeded until he became his own rank. A Sannin. Feared throughout every nation and in the Bingo Book with a bounty that anyone could live off of for their whole life, in luxury. He became arrogant and ambitious. Orochimaru had believed himself to be a shoe-in for Hokage when his sensei retired. Until Minato Namikaze entered the picture.

An orphan genius who single-handedly decimated an army of Iwa shinobi, all because of a single jutsu. Orochimaru would admit the blonde had promise, but he cared too much about others. That was the report he gave Sarutobi, the one that ultimately sealed his fate. Weeks later Minato was appointed as 4th Hokage. Orochimaru was furious and it wasn't long before he defected, and even shorter of a time before he joined Akatsuki.

Everything changed.

Their abilities were astounding.

Pein, with the legendary Rinnegan dojutsu that could annihilate whole villages with a single sweep.

Konan, with her amazing stealth skills, courtesy of her absolutely masterful control over origami, of all things. The possibilities; a pile of papers could come to life and decapitate you, and you would bleed out still trying to figure out what had happened.

Sasori, with his nearly indestructible puppet body and the Third Hokage's magnetic release preserved perfectly, just waiting to be collected and used on an experiment.

Kakuzu, with multiple hearts that could fight in his place and die for him, each sporting a separate elemental affinity with powerful combinations at his disposal, prolonging his life as well.

Hidan, with actual immortality, despite its flaws. The answer he had been looking for practically coming to him.

Kisame, with virtually unlimited chakra reserves and a deadly sword passed down in the now extinct Hoshigaki clan, almost like a second breathing opponent.

Zetsu and his version of the Mokuton, allowing him to literally be a fly on the wall in any environment, and keep tabs on the whole Akatsuki without being sensed.

It was ridiculously easy to gather samples of either blood, hair, or in Kakuzu's case, threads, and in Pein's, one of his Six Paths. Then came Itachi, who he lost his hand to in battle, but managed to rescue a vial of blood from the Uchiha.

Now he needed a host body that could survive multiple transfusions. Well, really they would only have to live through one. If he gave them the immortality first, then they should be able to endure the rest of them. Yes, he would work this like his did the Mokuton experiment. There were several kids at his disposal, all waiting to be molded into whatever he decided to make them. It was perfect. He could clone the samples, easy, and create an army of immortal minions! But he would only give his future body the other abilities. He couldn't have an uprising. That would be troublesome.

**Kazuya**

Kazuya surveyed her new room wearily. She had been in the base for three years and was sure she had memorized the schedule. Wake up at six, eat a crappy breakfast, train until twelve, eat a crappy lunch in the cafeteria, train until ten, eat a crappy dinner, and sleep. Then repeat. Every Monday, Kazuya kept track of the days on a calendar she had etched into the wall of her cell, Orochimaru would come by and take someone off to either experiment on or use as target for one of his prized monsters. She had been lucky for the past three years, managing to stay off the Sannin's radar, despite her being the only one actively trying to escape. She was positive that meant she had yet to be caught.

Two months earlier she had come across a conversation and being a sensor, a particularly skilled one at that, she lowered her chakra signature, wrapping it around her coils so perfectly no one could sense her, something only the best sensor's could manage. Or the ones who learned by necessity. You either learned to not be noticed or you ended up mutated. Or dead. She heard a conversation between who she later realized was Orochimaru and Kabuto. The latter had recently been released from a jutsu apparently, and was explaining the process to Orochimaru.

Kazuya remembered it and recreated it, using it on a single guard for practice. She discovered it was a long-term jutsu, lasting until she deactivated it, but you had to touch your target for it to affect them. You also had to be specific in your orders, like, 'don't get caught' and 'act normal until your positive we're alone' and 'act as you usually do' or else he would begin addressing her as 'Master.' She had been incredibly lucky that no one was around when that happened. The regular idea was to insert a needle into the brain, but she didn't have the knowledge or resources to do brain surgery without getting caught. Instead, she sent a concentrated blast of her chakra into a certain part of his cerebrum, a fragile tenketsu, where it would be fueled with his own chakra, but not overcome and thrive until she dispersed it. The best part? Because it surrounded itself with the target's own chakra, it was untraceable unless someone did a physical check up on his brain and prodded every single vein of chakra.

She was very proud of herself, and it helped her keep up with current, secret, events that weren't disclosed to prisoners, like recent experiments Orochimaru was working particularly hard on, missions and plans he had, and the locations of many of his bases.

Kazuya would also get them to, occasionally, teach her the hand signs to certain jutsu's and explain their theory so she could practice in private. Since Orochimaru only focused on taijutsu and kenjutsu until he had a specific purpose for someone, she knew no jutsu, which wouldn't do her any favors when she tried to escape.

Anyway, back on track, Kazuya hadn't been able to predict this. Orochimaru had finally chosen her. But not for any experiment. One that involved nine others. She had been the only one to live, and now she had been relocated to a different room. With an actual door, a slightly less hard cot, a closet, and a desk. There was also a new change of clothes. To Kazuya, this was a monumental change. It meant she was _important. _It meant she couldn't be disposed of so easily anymore. It meant Orochimaru had a _purpose_ for her. It also meant she would be more heavily guarded, which was easily taken care of, while simultaneously being given more freedom. Like roaming the halls. Followed, of course, but that gave her the opportunity to memorize the layout and identify possible exits.

There was another problem, though. She still wasn't sure what they had done to her during the transfusion. She only knew that it had killed everyone else. Something about their bodies rejecting the foreign DNA and the cells clashing, destroying each other, blah, blah, blah. She wasn't very smart about medical stuff like that. _Which I'll have to remedy soon, if I can. _

Kazuya plopped down on the bed, facing the full length mirror mounted on the wall directly across from her. She had changed out of her rags from before, into the clothes that she found in her room. Perfect fit, which she would have considered creepy if she wasn't so sure Orochimaru hadn't taken her measurements during the transfusion.

Now she was wearing simple dark ninja trousers, a grey and white camouflage top, sandals, and the usual black bandanna she had kept since first arriving. It was getting pretty worn, but she kept it to hide her hair. With a weary sigh she tugged it off, then her violet eyes widened through her bangs, reflected in the mirror. Her hair fell to the middle of her back and she saw the usual neon green with electric blue streaks, only now there was a tint of shiny silver.

Her fingers ran through a strand slowly, working out a tangle that had gathered and just staring. The silver didn't bother her, it actually looked kind of cool, but what had come with the new hair coloring?

It had to be something big, if Orochimaru considered her valuable enough for her own room.

A knock on the door broke her from her trance and she frowned, tilting her head slightly. _Who here knocks? ...Oh, yeah. _"Enter."

In came the guard, her first achievement. He was wearing the usual uniform of grey the guards were provided, and he had a rather plain face with messy brown hair and darting black eyes. He bowed at the waist. "Master."

She inclined her head barely. "Ratto. Do you have any new information for me?"  
"You will be pleased, Master."

Kazuya motioned for him to continue.

"I have discovered Orochimaru's plans for you. He used to be a part of the Akatsuki, and during this time he gathered their samples intent on injecting them into his perfect body. He started with immortality, his original goal, which is what affected your hair. Next will be the special abilties that should make him the ultimate shinobi."  
"Elaborate." Kazuya was proud of her vocabluary, which was much more refined then any of the other prisoners. She had instructed her informant to nab her a dictionary once and she practically ate up the words, which strengthened both her vocabluary and her reading skills. "I don't know what Akatsuki is, or what you mean by the perfect body."

"Of course, Master. Orochimaru is using various DNA samples from people with special kekkei genkai's, injecting them into a certain person, in this case it will be you, so they will be able to use that kekkei genkai and Orochimaru is planning on creating the perfect body that he can live in forever, rather than every three years like right now. He's planning on using you. He didn't appreciate you being a girl, but he said it will have to do as a test subject until a boy survives every transufsion."

Kazuya's frown deepened. Not good. "And Akatsuki?"

"All I know is that they are a small group of S-Class criminals. There isn't much more information on them."

She nodded. "Alright, good work. Now continue on acting normal and gathering as much information as you can without getting caught or being suspicious. If you can, get me a small notebook and pencil or something so I can keep a record. And a book on kekkei genkai's, please."  
"Yes, Master."

"Dismissed."

When Ratto had left she laid back down on her cot, staring at the ceiling in quiet contemplation. For the past three years she had been an attentive kenjutsu student, remembering everything and playing average, while in her cell she would practice her special kenjutsu style that her mother had left her. The scrolls had been hidden in a storage seal her mother had inked into her bandanna, which was made of a special chakra conductive material that looked like plain cotton. Very useful, and unique to her mothers sewing skills. She had designed them for her father, a shinobi, and kept it secret so no one could recreate it or expose it.

Truthfully, the style that was explained in her scrolls was much more natural to her than the basic kata's taught to them in class. She rolled over and reached under her pillow, tugging out a small pocket handbook on chakra control that Ratto had moved from her cell to her room with her instruction, so she wouldn't get caught with it during the transfusion.

She had suspected she wouldn't return to her cell again, as no one else ever did, and wanted to make sure that, whether dead or alive, she wouldn't get caught. One, she didn't want Ratto to end up being found out and two, if no one ever searched the cell, she didn't want some other innocent captive being seen with the book and punished for having it.

She was a softie like that.

With a sigh, she sealed the book into her bandanna and laid down on the bed to catch a quick cat nap. It had been an exhausting day and she was sure there was more to come in the future. It didn't hit her until a few hours later that Ratto had said she was immortal.

* * *

_**Okey doke, technically, this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
